The New Forever Love Story
by katie.marie022709
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Jacob and Renesmee had a child or twins to be specific. Meet Elizabeth Marie Black Cullen and her sister Sarah Lee. Join them on their journey to find love and fight against those who want to hurt them. Who will stand by them to save the ones they love?
1. I knew when I saw him

** Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

** A/N: This is my first fan fiction, but not first time writing. I hope you like it, and I hope to have chapter 2 up by next Sunday. Happy reading!**

"Why do we have to go to school," my twin sister Sarah whined, "We already know more than the teachers." I was only older than her by 1 minute and 38 seconds, but I was the more responsible one and she was the care free one. So it seemed like years between us.

"Because it's better for appearances; we've been through this and through this. It would draw to much attention, and unless you want the Volturi to come back like they did ten years ago," I said getting a flashback.

*flashback*

_Aunty Alice ran into the room crying sob less tears, "It's happening again."_

_Everyone in the room tensed except for me and Sarah. __Not again. __Was all that went through their heads. Sarah and I were only two at the time but the size of three and a half to four year olds. Though we had the knowledge of a twelve year old._

"_What's happening again and why is it so bad," I asked. I had never seen my family so tense._

"_Elizabeth, were in trouble," Grandpa Edward said. Then proceeded to tell us what happened ten years earlier with mommy and the Volturi. I surprised everyone by being the voice of reason._

"_Well, why don't we do what you did before? Only Aunty Alice doesn't pretend to leave, instead she goes to South America to find Nahuel and see if he or his half-sisters had a similar issue like last time. I know it's a long shot but it's possible. Plus we'll have everyone here like last time so you know they will stop to listen. On top of that try and find more people. Not to mention we're deeper into the supernatural than them even deeper than mommy why would we expose that?" Everyone stared at me wide-eyed._

_Maybe we'll get to actually fight this time,__ Uncle Emmett thought._

"_We're not fighting," Grandpa Edward and I said in unison._

_She's smart, that plan might work. And if we could get to the witnesses the Volturi had before they did,__ Uncle Jasper thought._

"_Thanks for the count of faith in me Uncle Jasper," I said slightly hurt._

"_Oooh Jazz she used your first name," Uncle Em laughed._

"_I'm sorry Lizzy it's just unexpected. But I am truly sorry for underestimating you please forgive me," Uncle Jazz said completely ignoring Uncle Em giving me an apologetic smile._

_Man, I've only seen him gravel like this for Alice. Wow has she got him around her fingers,__ Uncle Em thought._

"_It's ok Uncle Jazz," I said giggling._

"_Okay, so let's get to work. Renesmee do you want Edward and Bella to stay with you two to help," Grandpa Carlisle asked._

"_Yes, I don't think I could do it, and Jacob can't control his temper well enough," Mommy said glaring playfully at her husband. I think my words calmed everyone down and put them at ease a bit because they were back to their playful manner._

"_Hey, I think I'm doing pretty good for being around vamps all the time," Daddy tried to defend himself. _

"_Okay, so same groups as before," Grandpa Carlisle said getting up to get what he needed done to go._

_*flashback ended*_

"Elizabeth watch out before you run into the tr—," WACK. Sarah tried, "Sorry I tried to warn you but you too deep in thought." Damn, I hate when my flashbacks take over my sight.

"It's okay Sar it's not like the tree hurt me," I said getting up as a gust of wind blew across my face. "What's that smell?"

"I don't know I think it's coming from the house."

"Come on let's go," I said grabbing her hand turning us invisible and erasing our scent. We ran quietly into the house to see two strangers in the living room. I heard a low commotion coming from the kitchen we used occasionally. I pulled Sarah in tow toward the kitchen, to see the mom and dad arguing in silent conversation. I ran over to mom and became visible and put my hand on her check asking who they were. I didn't want to alert them to our presence just yet. Mom placed her hand on my check just the same saying the handsome tan-skinned boy with chocolate brown hair cut like dads was Luke from a different tribe somewhere else. Only his tribe could shift into any form of cat, but he was in trouble from the rest of his tribe. He was on the run. Then the other boy with dark-skin and black hair kind of like dads only curlier was Nahuel. He was a hybrid like her from South America come to try and win her heart once again. He had tried when we were in trouble with the Volturi.

"Where are they staying," I asked out loud in a whisper.

"Here," she responded.

"Here, why here, I don't want them here," Sarah all but shouted. She inherited dads temper.

"Well now you've done it, they know were here. Be nice they're our guest," I said in a normal voice. Bringing back our scents.

"Your sister is right Sarah, you will treat them with respect," Mom agreed.

"I will go greet them Mom, come on Sarah," I smiled. We don't get to interact with many people because we will leave them in a few years anyway, so I'm excited. Sarah looked to Dad as to ask do I have too.

"I'm not happy about it either, but I'm powerless against you girls and you're out numbered," Dad grumbled, "So you might as well go." With that I pulled Sarah into the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm Elizabeth and this is my twin Sarah. We're sorry about our mysterious entrance, but I didn't recognize the scent and didn't know what was going on. Nahuel nice to see you again; I'm sorry I didn't recognize your scent before. But in my defense I was two the last time I saw you, and we were a little busy," I said then turned my attention to the handsome newcomer, "I don't believe I've met you, Hello," I reached my hand out to shake his.

"Hello I'm Luke; it's nice to finally meet the legendary were-vamps. The whole magical community has been talking about you. I'm a shifter, I can shift into any form of a cat," Luke said standing up to shake my hand. I felt like I couldn't let go the instant his hand touched mine. I felt a spark of electricity go through me paralyzing me. However that wasn't the only thing paralyzing me I couldn't look away from his eyes, I felt tied to him by cables made of titanium. I knew form the stories of my family that both sides of me were clamming their mate. I couldn't help but smile like a fool.

"Well if I'm legendary, I hope I don't disappoint," I teased realizing my own double meaning of the words. I was finally able to release his hand and when I did I found myself missing the contact.

"You could never disappoint," Luke smiled. I blushed turning my attention back to Nahuel.

"Nahuel, how have you been," I asked quickly shaking his hand.

"Hmm…oh I've been well," Nahuel said with his eyes locked on my sister. Just then Mom came into the room with Dad on her heels. While I pulled Sarah to the couch to sit us between Luke and Nahuel. We all had more than enough room; we special ordered our couch for when Dad's pack is over. Plus I really wanted to sit by Luke.

"Well thank you Elizabeth for being nice and for making Sarah be at least quiet," Mom said sitting in the love seat with Dad's arms half-protective half-possessive around her. "Nahuel I don't mind you staying here, but I do ask that you staying here but I do ask that you don't hunt humans within a 500 mile radius."

"Oh that won't be a problem after my last visit. I decided I would try your diet. I actually like it, I mean it doesn't taste better but it gave me some humanity. Plus you can only the amazing hunting possibilities."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Mom, the family knows Nahuel, so he would be safe wondering in the woods. But should I take Luke over to the house to introduce him, so they don't attack him," I asked hopefully. I wanted to be alone with him for a while even if it was racing.

"Good idea, Sweetheart, Sarah why don't you go to."

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere, but my room," Sarah storming off.

"Come on Luke, let's go meet the family. I'll race you, you can pick which type of cat you want to be, and I'll be a…Pegasus!"

"No mythical creatures today," Dad spoke for the first time since the kitchen.

"Says the werewolf," I muttered.

"Fine but stay in the trees, so you're not seen."

"Yay," I jumped up. Sometimes I think I spend too much time around Aunt Alice, "Come on Luke."

"Did you say Pegasus," Luke questioned once we were outside.

"Yep, miniature Pegasus to be exact. Somehow when the shape-shifter and vampire magic mixed it gave me extra powers normal vampires and shape-shifters_ I_ know don't have. For example I can shift into anything I want. Then Sarah and I have telepathy, which is common amongst twins but it's much stronger. We live forever and were two times faster and stronger than vampires. The only vampire I know that's almost as fast is my grandpa Edward, and there are two vampires I know that are almost as strong my uncle Emmett and Felix from the Volturi monkeys," I said wondering what he was thinking trying my best to give him privacy in his own mind. "Oh and you know how normal vampires have gifts. Well I have one or many depending on how you look at it. I'm a sponge as I have many powers that I've collected, but technically one. I can, well, I can do many things, but the main ones you need to know about are mind reading don't worry I've been trying not to listen to your thoughts out of respect. Anyway um…oh I can see the future it's not certain though it changes with peoples decisions. I can feel and change people's emotions around me. I can tell when I'm being lied to, just a warning by the way. As you've probably already figured I can erase my scent and become invisible. I can show people my thoughts by either words or pictures; I got the pictures from mom and the words from a nomad that could send his thoughts to people. And I'm a mental and physical shield. I think those are the only ones you need to worry about right now." I smiled.

"Amazing, did you acquire any of your other gifts from your family, he asked sounding honestly intrigued. I couldn't resist seeing if that was what he was honestly thinking, so I peeked into his mind. _Wow. Powerful, smart, and beautiful. Why do I have this strange pull to her I can't explain. _

"Yes I did actually five of my family members are gifted. My mom as I already said can show people her thoughts with pictures of things she's seen or can imagine and put a feeling with it to make it feel like a question or statement or concern. They said when she was younger she had to touch you, but she's learned to project it to where if she can see you she can send it. Grandpa Edward can read mind, but no more than a few miles. Aunt Alice can see the future. Uncle Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions. And Grandma Bella is a mental shield, which means Grandpa Edward can't hear her unless she lowers her shield which she's gotten better at over the years. She said it was difficult in the beginning."

"Interesting and good to know there are two mind readers in the family."

I smiled, "Yes it is now go shift, I don't need to my clothes just disappear with Greek mythology type animals."

"Okay." He ran off into the woods. I focused on pulling the energy from my core that let me shift. I felt the magic start to run through my veins. I leaped into the air and landed on all fours gracefully. I opened my eyes to look up to see an over-sized mountain lion watching me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. I tapped into Jaspers gift, but I still didn't know. I pushed my thoughts to him.

_Wanna race._

_Sure._I smiled did he honestly think he could beat me.

_Yay! On your mark…get set…GO!_ I took off flying low to the ground dodging trees with ease kept his pace because I wanted to run beside him. I saw the river and took off at full speed and broke through the yard five seconds before him, and shifted back. I looked over to see him still in lion form next to me. I figured he felt more comfortable, so I _was_ going to let him walk in, in his lion form until Grandpa Edward came outside.

"Elizabeth what's this, a snack," he questioned honestly. I let out a combination of a growl and hiss stepping in front of Luke while he hid behind me. I put my physical shield around him that I got from the Volturi's monkey. I always think of the Wizard of OZ and the wicked witch with her monkeys when I think of them.

_Please don't let him hurt me, please don't hurt me. Please be listening, Elizabeth!_ Luke pleaded.

"I'm listening, and he won't," I told Luke before looking at Edward, "He's not a snack, he's my friend.

"I see were giving animals the power to think again, and didn't your parents teach you not to play with food, and not to make friends with them."

"He's not food," I snarled, "Luke go change _before_ I get too irritated." I kept my shield around him I could push it farther than the monkey. I stood in my crouch staring at Grandpa Edward. I can't believe he wanted to eat my mate. Oh shit! Did I just think that? Did he hear it?

"I heard it, but I don't understand," he looked at me confused.

_Let's keep this conversation silent, _I thought to him still irritated but slipped out of my crouch and dropped the shield.

_If you insist, how exactly did you mate with an animal?_ I replayed everything that happened at the house and added, _He's not an animal. I've known him about an hour, but I already love him. You should know what that feels like._ I filled with love thinking about Luke, but then sadness as I thought about the fact that he may never love me. He was gorgeous and kind and amazing. I'm just plain.

_No he's not I see that now. I am truly sorry._

_It's ok Grandpa Eddie Weddie._ He playfully ran over to hug me still softly thinking sorry over and over again.

_He won't hurt me right, _Luke thought timidly about fifteen feet back.

"No," Grandpa Edward and I said at the same time pulling out of the hug. _We'll talk about him being your mate later._ Grandpa Edward thought to me.

_Don't say anything to anyone, no one knows and I would like to keep it that way until Luke knows. Well I doubt I'll be able to keep it from Aunt Alice for long._

_Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. And don't worry I'll keep Alice in line when she figures it out. _

_Thank you._

"I apologize for trying to eat you," Edward said to Luke as I walked over to him and held out my hand, which he took.

"Come on, he won't bite…I won't let him."

"I'm on my best behavior now, and I hope I don't offend you anymore than I already have. But why did you smell like an actual mountain lion and not a mutant like the La Push Quileute, and now human now that you're in your human form?"

"Grandpa Edward I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle would like to hear that answer as well," I interjected quickly.

"I will answer that in a moment, but I would like not to have to tell my story repeatedly. I've already told it once; I don't mean to be rude but it's a rather long story. I accept your apology and don't worry I'm not offended, just a little scared. I almost lost a fight with a vampire, and I don't want to fight you. It would probably hurt Elizabeth, not to mention you've fed recently the vampire I fought was weak with hunger. I didn't kill him just knocked him down long enough to get away," Luke in a matter-of-fact tone. Courteous to Jasper's gift, I could feel his discomfort. I reassuringly squeezed his hand, walking to the house. He relaxed a little under my touch subconsciously.

_They won't try and kill me right, I mean after they know what I am…or before,_ Luke thought. Hidden under his discomfort was fear.

"No one will hurt you before or after," Grandpa Edward and I said in unison again.

_Creepy._ We chuckled, walking through the door.

"You'll get used to it," I stood up on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"Everyone to the living room, please," Grandpa Edward called out. I started to panic what if what if they could tell I love him? What if they don't like him? What if they _do_ try to hurt him? I put my physical shield around him again. It may be unnecessary but it made me feel better.

_If you're really nervous, check the future, _Grandpa Edward thought, he understood my concern better than anyone. After all he went through this with Grandma Bella.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

_Because you're nervous,_ Grandpa Edward thought smugly. Stupid smug mind reader. "I heard that."

"You were meant too," I sung. Luke looked at me curiously. I shook my head looking into the future. I started looking for me and Luke closely. I didn't get to ponder how much I liked the sound of that. When I got hit,

_Luke and I having dinner on a balcony with pure white candles and blood red roses all around. 'Dance with me,' Luke said pulling me up to dance. We danced around in circles; he spun me in circle. When I faced him again I saw him on one knee. 'Elizabeth Marie Black Cullen, before you I was blind, bitter, and thought life was a constant nightmare. From the moment I first saw you with my own eyes I knew I wasn't in a nightmare anymore. You turned me into a thoughtful, loving man. I promise to love you for everyday of forever and longer. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?'_

I pulled out of the future jumping and squealing.

"Fine what you were looking for," Grandpa Edward asked laughing.

"Of course," I said jumping on him hugging him. _I'm so happy_. "Aunt Alice, did you see that."

"Yes, I am so happy for you. Now where are we going to find," she ran into the room, "him. Never mind you already did," Aunt Alice said walking in at human pace. "Hi I'm Alice."

"Aunt Alice this is Luke, and you can drop the human act."

"You told him," she stated angrily.

_You can pick me up in a minute, this is the easiest way,_ Luke thought to me. I looked to him curiously, while ignoring Aunt Alice. Luke was my concern. Next thing I know his clothes are in a pile on the floor moving. I crouched down next to the pile; I moved them out of the way. As soon as I moved his shirt I found a dark golden teacup Persian kitten.

"Oh Luke, you look so cute."

"But he…smelt human, and now he…smells like…an animal. How?" Aunt Alice stuttered confused. By now I was cuddling Luke to my chest.

"Would you like to explain Luke or would you like me to tell them the little I know," I asked looking at kitten Luke walking into the living room to sit in the love seat.

"Umm…Lizzy you know you're talking to a cat," Uncle Emmett said nervously.

_I will. Put me down, so I can go change, please. Edward can you carry my clothes to a bathroom please._

"Of course, follow me Luke," Grandpa Edward said as I put Luke down.

"Now you're talking to animals too," Uncle Em whined.

"Aunt Alice can you believe it," I jumped up squealing once they were out of the room. I knew they could still hear me, but I didn't care.

"I know I'm so happy and cute too," Aunt Alice said probably confusing the others, but we talked in a "code" all the time. "Well from what I saw my vision kind of disappeared sudden," she grunted. Translation: I know I'm happy for you and he's cute too…well from what I saw before he shifted into a kitten.

"Sorry that happened hopefully you'll figure it out soon." Translation: Sorry he will explain soon.

"What vision," Uncle Em asked getting impatient. Aunt Alice and I started laughing soon joined by Grandpa Edward walking in with Luke. As soon as I saw him I smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the love seat with me. Out of my peripherals I saw Aunt Alice and Grandpa Edward give me a knowing smile.

"You know, you're an awfully cute kitten," I smiled.

"WHAT," everyone shouted except Luke, Aunt Alice, Grandpa Edward, me, and surprisingly Grandpa Carlisle. Before anyone could say anything Luke spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Luke. Earlier today I came to Jacob for help. I was happy to find he had found his mate as well. Which I'm sure caused some trouble for you, Edward, and your lovely wife Bella. I'm glad she is well none the less. When I arrived however she and Jacob were arguing over a boy. Nahuel I think his name was. But before I continue it's good to see you again Carlisle."

"Of course," the three of us who knew said at the same time. Luke looked at me confused, _huh?_

"Grandpa Carlisle knows everyone."

"I already told you this…the fight I almost lost," Luke said sheepishly.

"Yes thank you again for sending the deer my way," Grandpa Carlisle smiled.

"No problem I could see you were trying so hard, I really didn't want to interfere but I could see you were giving up. So I thought I would give you a little push."

"I'm not quite sure I understand but thank you none the less. You might want to explain for those of us who are not so familiar with your kind. I would like to know more myself."

"Of course, I would love to," Luke seemed more relaxed knowing Grandpa Carlisle was here, "My story begins in…"

**A/N: Review and I'll give you hints to the next chapter. I will answer any questions I know the answer too. If it doesn't give the story away. And yes I know Carlisle didn't get into an actual fight with him before he found the deer, but I had to work it in for my story line. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Luke

**Disclaimer: I don't known twilight.**

**A/N: Will be at bottom.**

"My story begins in…well let's just say a long time ago. I was born in what now called Parris, France. It was a peaceful time; I lived with my mother, father, and later my little sister. We lived in our tribe's village surrounded by tueur prédateur. I had a normal childhood, and then my little sister was born when I was seven. I became very protective of her. On one afternoon I took her to a field to play, I saw my friends, so I figured she was safe enough. After all I was only going to be gone long enough to say hello. When I came back not five minutes later; she was surrounded by boys my age. They were pushing her around, and then something inside me snapped. I took off running toward them faster than I ever had before—by the time I got over there I was a cross of a saber-toothed tiger and a mountain lion. I accomplished what I wanted them never pushing her around again, just not the way I wanted too. It was a good thing that the tribe knew of the tueur prédateur—I knew what I had become and that I was a lucky one. I walked beside her all the way home, after all she was only five. I couldn't believe I didn't scare her. All she said was 'thank you brother you always have my back', she was very intelligent for her age. Once we were back at the hut I nudged her inside. I couldn't figure out how to change back, so I laid down in front of the tent. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in our hut in my bed in human form again. I was the only one in my family that still lived in the village that shifted, so they tracked down my great-great grandfather to tell me the legends. Why they don't pass the legends do through generations I don't know, but only the shifters know the legends."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you stuck at twelve because you don't look twelve," Uncle Jasper asked.

"No unlike the Quileutes, we continue to age until were seventeen, then we stay the way until were killed. Which brings me to the next part of my story. When my great-great grandfather arrived he told me what he knew of our kind."

"Sorry but will you tell us these legends," Grandpa Carlisle asked looking like Aunt Alice. Grandpa Edward chuckled whether it was at me or someone else's thoughts I don't know.

"Yours," Grandpa Edward laughed.

"Anyways, yes I will, old friend, would you like for me to wait until you get a pen and paper," Luke joked.

"No, I think I can remember," he played along.

"Well we've been around for as long as we knew, and I know your curious Carlisle but I'm sure your questions will be answered in my story. He told me how only certain ones of us have the right genes to make the change. That our purpose is to protect the magical community no one knows about. To protect it from those who want to harm it. Along time ago my people created a different dimension for the more fragile species. We created a door, if you will, that only shifters and the species in this dimension know about."

"Then on my seventeenth birthday not only did my aging stop, but I was shown a moment of my life. I didn't know when this moment would happen, it just would. I could either chose to let it happen or change it—I chose to let it happen. No one knew what I saw for a long time, and I intended to keep it that way. But a few years back I didn't know I was being followed and when I got back they demanded to know what I saw. I've been on the run since.

"What could you have seen that would make your family turn against you, and want to hurt you?" Esme asked concerned.

"I saw this moment and your stories. Not mine obviously the tribe changed mine," Luke sighed.

"Why would they want to hurt you for that? You seem like such peaceful creatures," Grandma Bella observed. I knew I couldn't avoid telling them this, Luke thought. I looked up at him half-curious half surprised. I couldn't deny that I was hurt too. I knew I didn't have a right to know everything. I knew he didn't feel for me the way I felt for him, yet, so he wouldn't want to tell me everything but still.

Sigh. "I'm the only one of my kind that is peaceful, as you say. The rest of my kind is hateful to anyone besides family. They—and I want to clarify that I want nothing to do with them or what they do—they kill all supernatural predators. Now they don't hunt them just when they come across one, they kill them. You see they want to be the dominate species. They despise your Volturi because they would try and kill us off, like they did with the child of the moon." I hope they don't kick me out; I already feel at home and like I have a family for the first time. I've known them for so long, even if they haven't known me.

At that moment I didn't care if it was too early—he needed reassurance. I wrapped my arms around his side and pulled myself closer. You're not going anywhere, I sent to him through my mind.

"Esme would love to hear that thought, but I honestly was confused by the last part," Grandpa Edward smiled reassuringly.

"What were you thinking, dear," Esme asked. There was a silence; I gave him a little squeeze. He looked down to me; I gave a smile and nodded.

"I was thinking about the fact that I don't want to be forced to leave my family. I've known you all for so long even if you haven't known me," Luke said slowly.

"You may have heard my story through your vision, but you know nothing about us," Aunt Rosalie snapped. I knew she didn't like 'strangers' knowing her story.

"Ah, young Rosalie that's where your wrong. I followed you all, throughout most of your human lives and most of your vampire existence. Which reminds me, I am so sorry Rosalie I had gone to check on Emmett. I never thought Royce would attack you so soon, when I got back Royce was about to kill you. I did the only thing I could think of; I scared them away. I knew Carlisle was in the area, and him being who he is I knew he would find you. I disguised myself as an ally cat, laid down beside you, and slowed your death until Carlisle could change you. I am so sorry I couldn't stop him." Everyone sat in shock; I didn't know what to think. I finally came back to reality when Aunt Rose asked.

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Well, let me answer your question with a question. Would you want to take yourself away from your family, your husband, your children?" I wish I could have heard that thought and warned him not to go there. In her mind she'll never have children.

"I can't have children," she said through gritted teeth. Luke looked around curiously.

"You all don't know."

"Know what," Uncle Emmett asked. He always wanted kids, but he would never say anything. He didn't want Aunt Rose to feel bad about something she can't help.

"Sarah's gift."

"Luke, Sarah doesn't have a gift," Grandpa Carlisle said as if talking to a small child.

"Huh, that's what she said is it, interesting," Luke said cryptically.

"Elizabeth, what do you think," Grandpa Carlisle and everyone else stared at me.

"I don't know if I should say, it's not my place." I threw my mental shield around me and Luke. I got the feeling he knew by the way he was talking. He hadn't thought it yet, so it was still a secret.

"But you do know her power," Luke asked.

"Yes," I looked down at my lap and played with my hands.

"Edward," Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"I don't know she put her shield around her and Luke," Grandpa Edward grumbled.

"Luke, just continue your story and don't say anything it's not our place," I said irritated can't they respect privacy.

"Okay, well, I knew that this would be my family one day, and I wanted to protect you. We can sense our family, so I waited for you. I followed you through your human lives the best I could. I didn't interfere with your changings because I knew it was your destiny. It was just a matter of who, when, and how you would turn out. I knew Carlisle would be the first to try if I didn't interfere with a few exceptions. I decided to guide you safely through your human lives until you got to Carlisle. First came Carlisle, as you know I showed him a different way. I knew he would find it eventually but time was running out. After that I knew he would become a doctor it was who he is. I stayed near him he was the only one at the time. I had to stay farther away when he was with Italy. They couldn't find me. Once Edward was born I went to protect him. When the influenza was near Chicago; I located Carlisle. I told him he needed to go to Chicago to help, that a great illness would break out soon, and he was needed there. I was thankful he didn't ask questions. I knew he was lonely, but I could also tell he didn't really want to change him. So I gave him a little push."

"One day while Carlisle was 'sleeping' I went to Elizabeth, and told her Carlisle could save her son in a way no other doctor could. I wasn't so lucky this, she asked me how. I told her that I couldn't say just to trust me. She was about to die, she might of had a few hours left. I couldn't let her die without giving my message. So I jumped out the window, shifted into an ally cat, and slowed her death. When Carlisle returned she delivered my message perfectly without even knowing."

"How," Aunt Alice asked.

"She said save him. He said he would do everything in his power. She said you must, you must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward. I knew he got the message, so I released the hold I had on her life. I left after that to check on Esme until it was time for you to move. When it was I placed clues all around that said Wisconsin. You may have been a vampire but your subconscious still worked the same. I had to hurry I didn't like being away from Esme because of Charles. I wanted to stop him so bad, I did. But I knew if I did she wouldn't run and then she wouldn't jump, then she wouldn't be changed. I am deeply sorry I couldn't stop him, though I did make him learn."

"What do you mean? You didn't kill him…I did," Grandpa Edward said. _I didn't kill the wrong person did I, _he added in his head.

"Yes, you did kill him. I just said I made him learn."

"What did you do?"

"Well you see, you and Carlisle aren't the only ones with medical degrees. Plus I was around during the medieval torture. So I might of made it where he would have trouble I guess you could call it, sexual. That is only after I beat him for days without leaving a single scar. I hope I don't scare you away. I was just so angry he could harm such a sweet lady. I would have done the same to Royce be Rosalie beat me to him." What happened next surprised us all, Esme ran over to him squeezing him in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much," she smiled through sob-less tears. She released him and ran over to Grandpa Edward pulling him into a bear hug as well, "Thank you son, why didn't you tell me?"

"I would do it all over again Mom. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me," Grandpa Edward said hugging her back.

"Never," she whispered looking him in the eyes. Then she went back to Carlisle cuddling into his side. "Continue Luke."

"Yes well during that we can't forget Alice. I watched her from a far and sometimes close. Sometimes I would disguise myself as a cat and lay around your house. I was gone when you entered the Asylum. When I came back, I saw a vampire working as a grounds keeper. I told him to be friend you and try and save you from 'treatment', that you were special, and when the time comes to change you, that he would know when. I knew you were in good hands, so I went to check on the others. After I was satisfied; I came back to see that the vampire I had protecting you was almost dead. I sent him away and knocked out James until I could call a fairy to tamper with his memory to make him think he killed the vampire. I knew he would heal, so I told him he needed to disappear to protect himself. He wanted to stay with you, Alice, but I told him you had to find your path alone. And before Jasper jumps me for leaving you alone, you rarely were I was almost always close."

"He's alive," Aunt Alice asked in a quiet voice. Luke nodded. "Do you know where?" he shook his head.

"No but I know he stays in Canada after his incident with you."

"Can we find him, I want to thank him."

"I would like to thank him as well as you," Jasper interjected calmly.

"We can do that."

"Back to my story though, I would occasionally check on Jasper but you were rather difficult because of all the blood thirsty newborns. I didn't have much to do for you though for a few reasons. One I knew with your conscious you would leave, and Alice being Alice would find you. Two your pet Maria would never let you be harmed you were too important to her. Yes, I say your pet; you could have easily over thrown her so she kept you happy. But I know you didn't want to. Three you are an excellent fighter. Which reminds me never feel weak. You are just as strong as the rest."

"No I'm not I slip more than the rest," Uncle Jasper admitted shamefully.

"Jasper you don't just deal with your own thirst you deal with each of your family members as well."

"But…"

"No son, Luke is right. I just never thought of it that way," Grandpa Carlisle interjected.

"How can we help him," Grandma Bella asked.

"Simple half of you hunt one week, half hunt the next. That way you're not as hungry when jasper is.

"We can do that. Did you interfere with my life," Emmett asked.

Luke smiled, "Yes I did, again not much to do until you almost died being mauled by a bear. I had seen Rosalie hunting about thirty miles from you so I linked my mind to some deer and to them to lead her to me. You see I can influence the elements as well, so I sent a gust of wind at the bear to fend him off until Rosalie got to you. After you were with them I didn't have to worry I knew Rosalie could keep you in line. And still can I see. Then I went back to Alice until she found Jasper. Then I still checked up on you all but I had some time to myself for the next few decades. Until Bella was born then I stayed near her. Which I soon learned was a full time job. Edward, you always wondered how she made it to seventeen, well I was there guiding, watching, following, protecting her. When she moved I came with her. Then when she got to you I knew she was safe, or so I thought. But you managed to save her time and time again. I stayed on James' tail when he was hunting Bella. Though I stayed way enough so you wouldn't hear my thoughts, I didn't want you to know I was meddling until it was time. Then with the newborn army I pushed an air current below me, so I could float between the two battles ready to step in at a moment's notice. I wouldn't let any of you get hurt. I didn't expect Jacob to be a hero. But there was nothing I could do the Volturi were too close. You see my scent isn't noticeably different unless you know what to look for. But I was watching Jacob as well, but he didn't need me being a shape-shifter. Anyways, I was close when the wolves were threatening Renesmee and when the Volturi tried to kill her. I was always there but never seen."

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say thank you. I appreciate it especially I probably wouldn't of made it to seventeen without your help," Grandma Bella sighed at the end.

"Oh you wouldn't have," Luke laughed.

**A/N: Review and I'll give you hints to the next chapter. I will answer any questions I know the answer too. If it doesn't give the story away. I'm so sorry I know I said last Sunday. But I have a busy schedule, I have school 'til 1:35 then golf practice until 4:30 Monday thru Thursday and then just school 'til 1:35 on Friday. Plus homework so ya. But had it mostly wrote I just had to type it. I have already started chapter three. Hoping for Sunday but we see how well that went before. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Blood and Hazel

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: I know I change some of the book facts but only a little to fit my story. It's the explanations I see for some of the mysterious things in the books. Happy reading! **

"Are you threatening my wife," Grandpa Edward snarled. Grandma Bella put her hand on his arm.

"No her blood it was your singer but she was sweeter to everyone. You see, Bella's blood is—or was—special. It called to all vampires stronger than all other humans. It really didn't help you Edward with her being your singer. I just meant that she has cheated death many times. I prevented many vampire attacks," Luke defended.

"Why was Bella's blood stronger than others," Uncle Jasper asked the question on everyone's mind. Except Grandpa Carlisle's who was reciting medical terminology in his mind.

Luke turned to Grandpa Carlisle, "Are you telling them or shall I?"

Grandpa Carlisle sighed, "I will…now I don't know the complete story or I assure you I would have said something. I just didn't want you all to ask questions I couldn't answer. I tried doing research but I couldn't find anything," he paused for a moment, "Bella's blood was strong because she is an immortal soul. In this lifetime, and all others, she is destined to be a part of the supernatural until death then it starts all over." Everyone gasped.

"Until now," Grandpa Edward mumbled.

"Edward you do have a soul. Let me ask you this you once said Bella had the most beautiful soul. Are you honestly telling me she lost her soul without losing her personality? Soulless monsters do exist but you're not one; they can't feel you can. Are you saying Esme doesn't have a soul? Or Carlisle? Or Alice? Or your daughter she is half vampire, so according to you she doesn't have a soul either?"

"I never looked at it that way," Grandpa Edward said looking down.

"Yes, well Carlisle's right. But he left out there is many possible creatures she could have become."

"I wasn't going to say that because it brings the question why. Which brings bad and painful memories up I'm sure," Grandpa Carlisle hinted to drop it. Which Luke ignored.

"That may be Carlisle and I appreciate you trying to protect us, but we can handle it," Grandma Bella said looking to her mate.

"Well what could she have become," Aunt Rose asked impatiently.

"That depends on the outcome of Edward's decisions. If Edward had kept her human and she was happy and in love at the age of 25 on valentine's day she would have gone into a deep sleep until midnight. When she woke up it would be the last. She would travel the world, doing what some have failed to do themselves," Luke said cryptically. I took down my shield so Grandpa Edward could try and pick something up in his thoughts.

"Which is?" I asked speaking up for the first time in a while. I was hypnotized by his soft mystical voice. Grandpa Edward chuckled at me. Being the mature people we were, we stuck our tongues out at each other.

"A cupid," Luke stated. Everyone gasped. "She would have traveled the world with her lover bringing people together."

"The other possibilities," Grandpa Edward asked warily. _If I can give her so much good, what bad could I have done, or do._

_I'll save that one for last, I'll go with the next happy one,_ Luke thought.

"I want to hear the bad one," Grandpa Edward insisted. Luke looked to Grandma Bella, she gave a small nod.

_Sigh._ "When you left," Luke started and Grandpa Edward flinched, "if you didn't come back or she committed suicide. Either way by 21 on the anniversary of the day you left…she would have become a…she would have become a Banshee." Grandpa Edward made a sound that sounded like he was choking. _I hurt her that bad, I knew she down played it for me. Suicide I can't believe it was that bad._

"What's a banshee," I asked watching Grandma Bella try to console Grandpa Edward. She was murmuring she was here; she was fine, it didn't happen.

"A banshee is a screamer of the night. They too are immortal. They travel the world finding couples with love like she had killing one of the pair, so they have to feel the pain she will feel forever. Though her first victim would be the one who broke her. Now of course she couldn't actually kill him. However him knowing what he would had done would kill him figuratively."

"Don't you mean broke her heart," I asked confused.

"No I mean just that. When they left it broke her, she was in all senses of the word broken. It killed me to know there was nothing I could do. That the only one who could fix her underestimated her feelings and was being a stupid idiot. She wasn't even catatonic for 4 months she was worse than that. Don't get me started on the first week. She locked herself in her room with her window open mumbling 'he's gone'," Luke's voice grew soft, " she wouldn't eat, or drink, or go to school. She just laid in the spot he used too. I was about to go get Edward and drag him back and make him watch what he did to he until he changed his mind. But she started moving again even then though she was just going through the motions, an empty shell. I figured I would give him until her 19th birthday to come back before I went and got him. I'm glad I didn't have to wait that long."

"What do you mean I underestimated her love for me," Grandpa Edward asked confused and slightly appalled when he finally found his voice again.

Luke didn't have a chance to answer before Aunt Rose did, "You moron anyone could tell she loved you as much as you loved her, even if she was human, sort of I guess." Everyone stared at her shocked. "What just because I wasn't fond of you, Bella, didn't mean I was blind. I was trying to protect you. Was I jealous but more so I was trying to save you from this life."

"Before you implied there were more things Bella could have become. Would you mind telling us the rest," Uncle Jasper asked. I could tell the emotions were getting to him because they were getting to me too.

"Ah yes, there are two more. One if she moved to Forks but none of you met her, she would have become a guardian at the age of 18. She would have spent eternity making sure the Olympic Peninsula was always in balance. Balance between the trees and the predators. The last one there is a bit of irony. If she would have been trapped in a fire. When she finally could come out after the fire consumed her; she would come out an immortal and a human phoenix. Not only could and would she control the sunrise and sunset, but she would control fire and transform into a phoenix."

"Dear you said that you would be our family one day, how," Grandma Esme asked.

"Luke, what language is that and please stop thinking it. God that's annoying," I complained covering my ears even though I knew it would do no good.

"Bella would you please shield my mind, I would rather no one know that answer right now. Because I would rather it happen the way it's supposed to," Luke responded calmly.

"There, now I would appreciate it, if you didn't talk about my depression or Edward's leaving with anyone but the people in this room and the wolves. They're the only ones who know," Grandma Bella asked yet ordered at the same time.

"I have no problem with that. But I do have a question, why does one of your granddaughters know but not your own daughter," Luke countered.

"It has to do with another one of my gifts. One touch and I can know every thought you've ever had. I didn't know how to control it when I first acquired it. So everyone I touched I knew they're past. You don't have to worry though I've learned to control it sense then, and I won't listen to your past until you want me to if you want me too."

"As for why my daughter doesn't know; I didn't want her to think badly of me," Grandpa Edward said with his head in his hands.

"Love, what did I tell you, you did what you thought was best," Grandma Bella soothed him.

"I could have turned you into a banshee. How can that be best? How can you sit there and tell me you love me? Why aren't you leaving me?"

"I love you and I stay because no matter what you think of yourself you're my angel. You didn't turn me into a banshee you would have come back. Or Luke would have made you, I'm confident in that," Grandma Bella tried, "Now no moping or else I'll put my shield over Emmett and have him beat the shit out of you. Please don't feel bad about this."

_Sigh. _"I don't know if I'll never not feel bad. I hurt you, and I can never take that back. But your right there is nothing I can do now. I just hope you know I can never leave you again."

"I know, Love, it's not like you could anyway," Grandma Bella tried to lighten the mood. Grandpa Edward pouted his lower lip slipping out slightly. Grandma Bella smiled mischievously and leaned over placing a kiss at his collarbone as she slowly makes her way up his neck to where his jaw to the corner of his mouth. Then more slowly she kissed his lower lip.

She pulled away, "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Grandpa Edward smiled pulling her onto his lap.

"Will you be staying with us," Grandma Esme asked Luke.

"Mom already said he could stay with us," I intercepted. I wanted him close. I saw her face fall slightly. "Of course we'll stay for dinner though. I can ask Sarah as well, but I don't know she was being difficult earlier."

"If you will," Grandma Esme asked now beaming.

"Come on Luke, let's go talk to Sarah. I don't trust you not to tell them her gift while I'm gone."

"I won't tell them," Luke sighed.

"I still need your help explaining how the family now knows she has a gift."

"Alright."

"How long until your back," Grandma Esme asked.

I made the decision to check the clock as soon as we got back.

_Walking in the door with Luke, Mom, Dad, Seth, Leah and a hazy Sarah. I look up at the clock, 6:32._

I do the mental math in a flash.

"We'll be back in two hours and twenty two minutes. With an 85% chance Sarah will come. Dad, Mom, Seth, and Leah will come too." With that I pulled Luke out the door. He started to walk to the bushes. I grabbed his hand had pulled him in the direction I wanted.

"No Luke, let's walk. I want to talk."

_We can talk without me being human, _Luke thought.

"But then I couldn't hear your voice." We started to walk. The silence between us was haunting I hate it. I wanted to see what he would say if anything. I knew they could hear us, so I waited to say what I wanted. Once we were out of ear shot I could tell he was waiting for me. "How did you know about Sarah's gift?"

"I told you I've watched and protected you and your family your whole lives. I know most of your secrets" Luke smiled shyly. I hope for now I have one secret: I love him.

"So you knew my powers and my families without me telling you." It wasn't a question I knew; I felt like a fool.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but like you; I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to see you light up when you talk about your family. You see I've watched you for so long I wanted to see you up close," Luke studied my face.

I smiled, "Don't try and sweet talk me." Even though on the inside I was screaming with joy.

"It's true."

"It may be, but I'm truly not that interesting. Anyways Sarah is going to kill you."

"If I may say, you are extremely interesting. Though I don't understand she has an amazing gift. Why is she hiding it?"

"Well a few reasons: one she's afraid that because of certain aspects of it. She's afraid that if it doesn't work they will be disappointed in her."

"I assume this is the aspect I was trying to tell Rosalie."

"Yes."

"It will work I've seen it. The next reason?"

"What if they want the one thing she can't give?"

"Why would they want that? Yes Rosalie does fantasize about it but in the end would she want to leave her family."

"What if they're disappointed in her? I mean her sister has several powers and all she can do is one little thing. Don't get me wrong I think her gift is amazing but those are her worries."

"Yes you may be powerful, strong, and beautiful, but she's special in her own way, they won't be disappointed in her."

"Thank you, you're very sweet. So you already said you didn't want to say how you would be family, correct?"

_Sigh._ "I want to tell you, I really do. I just think it would be better if it happened naturally."

"I understand. What language were you thinking to keep me out by the way?" I was honestly curious; I want to know everything about him.

"Turkish," he shrugged. **(A/N: I have nothing against Turkey or their language. It's just fun to say.)**

"I don't know Turkish yet maybe you could teach me."

"Sure, what languages do you know?"

"I know English obviously, Spanish, French, Italian, German, and I'm learning Portuguese."

"That's pretty amazing."

"Thank you, will you tell me more about your life?"

"What do you want to know?"

"When were you born?"

"I wonder if it will upset you," he said staring off into space.

"I doubt it."

"I was born in the winter of 1401," he glanced at me sideways. I tried to control my expression. I wasn't shocked…okay maybe a little, but I wasn't disgusted I was sad. My fast mind had already done the math, 627. He obviously would want someone more mature. Wait! My vision he'll love me one day, that's how he'll be family.

"It's not that bad. What was your sister like?"

"Thank you. She's one of the nicest people I know, and I know a lot. I know some nicer now, but anyway she's always so trusting and kind. We were rare, because the shifter gene is rare as well and she shifted as well. So she is still alive, but in hiding. I'm the only one who knows where she is. She doesn't want anything to do with how they will either, more so than me. Maybe I should start at the beginning for all this to make sense." We were stopped by the waterfall I once found. I took him on a little detour, I wanted to talk to him longer.

"A few years after my 20th birthday I wanted to travel. I wanted to see the world, but I wanted to tell Hazel first. I went to look for her; I found her in the hut drawing, sh has always been good. I didn't know how to tell her. She saw something move so she looked up. She smiled when she saw it was me. Which faded when I didn't smile back but instead looked sad. I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted it out, I'm leaving but I'll be back in a few years. She started crying more like sobbing I went to hold her. As I was holding her she shifted into a small teacup tabby. I was shocked for a few reasons. One people never change in the same family that isn't separated by a few decades, and two girls only change every thousand years and one had changed 541 years ago. But I got over it and I knew I couldn't leave now, so I stayed. On her 17th birthday it was the last time anyone but me saw her. She too is on the run from my kind."

"Why," I was human enough to ask.

"Because of what and who she saw…and loved. She went into her vision which loosely involves you all, but somehow she ended up visiting the Quileutes. She never fully told me what she saw. She woke up gasping looking around like she was missing someone. She didn't find who she was looking for, so she turned to me. She grabbed my hand running out of the hut. We got to the forest edge and shifted into leopards; she took the lead and led me far away. When she stopped she shifted back and sunk to the floor crying; I went over to her and pulled her into my lap until she stopped crying. I told her that it would be okay that we could change it. She surprised me by saying she didn't want it changed. I said okay well why don't you tell me what happened. Then she proceeded to tell me how I was with you guys and I had found who I was looking for and she did too. That they were happy and in so much love. I saw the problem immediately our father had already promised her hand to another. I told her there was only one thing to do: run."

"So what did you do?"

"I told her to run to London and I would be there in six months. We parted ways and I went back the next day. I told them we were attacked and she was gone when I work up. Then six months later I told them I was leaving the pain was too much to bear when I felt responsible. When I found Hazel I told her how she could always find me and she could stay with me for a while but had to leave when I started to protect my family. I knew it would involve vampires and I didn't want her hurt."

"You're a great big brother you know. If I may ask, who is her love?"

"Your shape-shifting little wolf you call your best friend," he smiled.

"Seth," I all but shouted.

"Yes now let's go talk to your sister."

**A/N: Read and Review I'll answer any questions you have on any chapters or the storyline as long as it doesn't give it away. Oh and review for a sneak peek. Update in two weeks maybe less.**

** Katie**


End file.
